Electrical receptacles with a high current rating are found in a variety of different settings, including commercial, industrial and residential settings. Because these receptacles have a high current rating, they include a number of safety features. First, electrical receptacles are typically color-coded to represent different functions of electrical terminals. Standard color codes include yellow, green, brown and white codes, among others. Operators use the color codes to make sure that the appropriate connectors (such as plugs and sockets) are safely connected to the receptacles.
Electrical receptacles are also covered to provide added safety and to prevent damage to the receptacle. The receptacle covers are also colored to match the color-code of the electrical receptacle and/or connectors. Receptacle covers are prone to damage after repetitive opening and closing. If a receptacle cover is damaged, repair technicians typically visit the receptacle site to replace the receptacle cover. Often times, repair technicians replace several receptacle covers in a single visit.
Electrical receptacles also have a variety of different standard sizes and shapes depending on the receptacle type. As such, repair technicians also need to be stocked with a variety of sizes and shapes of colored receptacle covers. However, repair technicians still often run out of stock of the needed cover type during the visit.
Receptacles also have male configurations (e.g., plugs) and female configurations (e.g., sockets). Operators often need to open receptacle covers to determine the configuration of the receptacle. Unnecessary openings of receptacle covers can be dangerous, especially with high current rating receptacles.
It would be desirable to provide an improved receptacle cover that offers ease of use, low cost installation and maintenance and increased safety.